lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocodiles/Main article
Crocodiles are creatures that appear in The Lion King universe. Physical characteristics The crocodiles that appear in the franchise are most likely Nile Crocodiles. They have short legs, long tails, and scaly hides. Their coloration ranges from dark green to brownish-bronze. The eyes of the Nile crocodiles vary from green and yellow. Sociocultural characteristics The crocodiles in the Pride Lands live in Lake Matope. One notable float of crocodiles, which is Makuu's, takes over two water areas, which are Big Springs and Flood Plains. When a crocodile grows old or is deemed unfit to be a leader, another crocodile challenges him to a competition called the Mashindano. In this competition, whichever crocodile is the first to give up (by tapping out) gets banished from the float while the winner takes control of the remaining crocodiles. Information ''The Lion King Crocodiles are briefly mentioned in a segment of "The Morning Report." They are later seen singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King" with an assortment of other African animals. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride When Kiara wanders into the Outlands, she meets an Outsider cub named Kovu. Whilst talking, the two unknowingly walk over a bridge of crocodiles. As the fearsome creatures instigate an attack, the young lions race away in fear. The cubs barely manage to escape by climbing up a thin tree branch, but eventually make it to dry land and taunt the crocodiles from the top of a cliff. They are later seen in "Upendi." Other roles The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers Zazu reports to Simba about how the crocodiles are fighting with the other Pridelanders over the water hole. Follow the Leader When there is a dispute over buffalo sharing the waterhole, Simba instructs Zazu to tell the buffalo that if they don't share the waterhole, they will have to move to the river. Zazu gasps and reminds Simba that there are crocodiles in the river. Simba smiles and tells Zazu that he knows. Rafiki Remembers A King for the Frogs When the frogs ask for a king to reign over their lake, a god appoints a crocodile to keep order among the frogs. The Stage Musical After Simba dares Timon to jump over a rushing river, Timon misses and is carried by the force of the river. The current takes him to a waterfall, where he grabs onto a branch hanging over the waterfall to keep from plummeting to his death. In the pond below, two hungry crocodiles wait for Timon to fall so they can eat him. Timon loses his grip on the tree branch and falls in. Luckily, Simba helps him to shore just in time before the crocodiles can get to him. Known Crocodiles * Crocodile (non-canon) * Kiburi * Kroko (non-canon) * Makuu * Nduli * Pua * Riptail (non-canon) * Tamka Trivia *The crocodiles are in their original shape in the 1994 release, but are redesigned in the IMAX/Special Edition version. *Despite their fearsome reputation, crocodiles are mainly perceived as good guys in ''The Lion King franchise. Riptail and Kiburi are the only crocodiles who can be antagonists. Makuu was an antagonistic crocodile in Season 1 of The Lion Guard, but changed his ways in Season 2. *In some versions of "I Just Can't Wait to be King," the crocodiles are colored gray instead of green. The gray crocodile edit was featured from the 1995 VHS release, the Disney Sing-Along Songs version (1994-2003), the premiere on ABC, and the 2003 Special Edition release. *Order Crocodylia is known for having the most advanced hearts of all living beings on Earth, except for possibly sea turtles. Category:Main articles